Refrigerator appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a chilled chamber. A user can place food items within the chilled chamber in order to hinder perishing of such food items. Thereby, a useable life of perishable food items can be increased.
Over time, a large volume of food items can accumulate within the refrigerator's chilled chamber. As food items accumulate, refrigerator appliance users can have difficulty identifying food items located within the refrigerator appliance or determining a quantity of certain food items within the refrigerator appliance. Consequently, the users may purchase replacement or additional food items despite already having such food items or a sufficient amount of such food items. In particular, certain food items do not readily perish within the chilled chamber, and such food items may be consumed infrequently. Thus, such food items can remain within the chilled chamber for extended periods of time. The users can forget about such food items and purchase replacements despite already having acceptable items. In such manner, the users can be inconvenienced or expend money needlessly.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance with features for assisting a user with viewing contents of a chilled chamber of the refrigerator appliance would be useful. In particular, a refrigerator appliance with features for assisting a user with viewing contents of a chilled chamber of the refrigerator appliance in order to establish an inventory of food items positioned within the chilled chamber would be useful.